Rosario Ghoul
by Okara SSJ
Summary: I decided to make a new one based Tokyo Ghoul and Rosario Vampire, so my idea is that Tenmei Mikogami has brought Kaneki to the Rosario Vampire universe to protect Tsukune right after his battle with Jason but the journey over Kaneki's Rc factor increases turning me into a full Ghoul. Rated T for TEENS.


**Hey guys I decided to Re do this story a bit differently that i hope you all will still enjoy but if this is the first story your reading from me welcome.**

**I DON'T OWN SHIT.**

* * *

**Chapter One - I'm Haise Sasaki**

"Bad news kid, It's been fun but I'm afraid our play time has come to and end" Jason aka Yamori said under his mask as he walked over to the now white haired Kaneki tied up in the chair looking down "Apparently the doves are about to swoop down on us and its my job to go and clip there wings, Aogiri won't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in our way, that mostly means humans but ghouls are no exception ever"

Yamori started to take his mask off with a wide grin and started talking again "That includes your adopted family of coffee drinkers, what do they call that cafe of there's again Anteiku yeah that's the one, Aogiri has there eye on them there targeted for elimination" Jason gave a toothy grin as he clicked his finger "KANEKI LET ME TAKE FROM YOU, LET ME DEVOUR YOU EVERY LAST BITE" His face suddenly became shocked because what he saw was not kaneki but Rize "huh?!"

"Haha poor Yamori, all that brawn and no brain" Rize said as she looked up at him but when Jason blinked she had turned back into Kaneki but all he could do was laugh.

"HAHAHA I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING SPECIAL ABOUT YOU" Jason screamed as he clicked his index finger "RRRAAH I'LL SWALLOW YOU HOLE" Jason activated his Rinkaku and swung it at Kaneki creating a hug dust cloud.

Kaneki broke free at the last second and used the dust cloud to get behind him, Kaneki jumped onto his back rapping the chain around his neck and spoke activating his ghoul eye "Why don't you chew on this" Jason wen't to grab him only for kaneking to bite him and flip off him this caused Jason to become shocked and confused whilst breathing heavily.

"You taste foul" Kaneki said ashe whiped some of the blood off his face.

"AAAHH What did you do?" Jason asked then notised the blood oozing down his face "YOU BIT ME!"

"Yeah, your flesh is disgusting it tastes just like rotting meat" Kaneki said not even bothering to look at him, Jason sent one of his two Rinkaku tentacles toward Kaneki who jumped in the air easily shifting his body to dodge the Rinkaku and delivering a kick to Jason's face only for him to grab Kaneki's leg.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW" Jason said sounding victorious as he spun Kaneki's foot around a few times tearing the skin and flesh on for Kaneki to spin round and knee him in the back of the head sending Jason flying through the air and crashing at the over end of the room causing a giant dust cloud, as kaneki landed on the flour on both feet his broken foot spun around a few times instantly healing.

"After everything you've done, you think that would hurt me" Kaneki said slowly looking up a the dust cloud where Jason is as he watched the bulky ghoul get up and start activating his incomplete Kakuja.

"I'll kill you, I SWEAR IT, I'LL KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU DEAD, YOUR DINNER ILL RIP YOU TO PEACES AAAHHH" Jason screamed as his activation of his incomplete Kakuja finished "I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF" Kaneki clicked hid index finger and smirked with his eyes shadowed by his hear.

"UHHUH RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jason screamed as he charged towards Kaneki swinging like a made man only for Kaneki to jump and flip out the way getting a few kick's in then delivering a harsh uppercut to Jasons stomach making his hole body slightly sift off the ground but that wasn't enough to stop the insane Ghoul. Jason used his giant Kakuja arm to grab Kaneki and chuck hit at the wall causing it to creating a hole and a dust cloud, He chuckled victorious thinking he killed the half ghoul on to be shocked when kaneki came out activating his on Rinkaku with an insane grin.

"Not to bad, but I can do better" said with an insane look in his eyes but his hair suddenly shadowed his eyes and he lost his grin as he clicked his finger with a snap sound, his Kagune became into an attack position.

Jason roared as kaneki jumped into the air and used his bottom two Rinkaku tentacles to keep his body in the air and used the top two to attack colliding with Jason's kakuja arm, He manoeuvred his body in the air so his kagune had more range at attacking but suddenly used his Rinkaku to slam Jason into the ground and landed on the flour with his knees bent and arms streacked out to ever side with his hands on the flour. Kaneki stood up as Jason roared charging at Kaneki through the air and start swinging at Kaneki on for the once human to use his Kagune to dodge Jason waiting for an opening, he finally sees one and get under Jason's Kakuja and put all four of his rinkaku tentacles to chop off Jasons Kakuja arm and it wark because Jason stepped back and screamed in pain. Kaneki jumped in the air spreading his arms, legs and Tentacles out then used the tentacles to slam Jason face first into the ground causing a dust cloud.

As the dust cleared you could see Jason laid on his stomach in a small crater as kaneki walk up to the create the uses top left tentacle to pierce through Jason's wrist causing him to scream, Kaneki clicked his right index finger and started talking.

"1000-7" but when Jason didn't give him an answer so he pierced his foot getting another scream "I'm waiting for an answer" Jason was trembling and beginning to cry "what's 1000-7" Jason still didn't talk to he pierced through his other foot and he replied with another scream "I can keep this up all day" Finally piercing withrough his wrist all of Kaneki's Rinkaku tentacles are peared into Jason with Kaneki sat on his back.

"RKRK 993, 986, 900...970..9...900...70...2" Jason spoke with a teary voice breathing heavily as his incomplete kakuja has disappeared, Kaneki sat back up leaning his head slightly then smacking it right hand.

"Remember your the one who tried to eat me first" Kaneki said as he clicked his left index finger then pulled out the centipede from his ear "So you will get whats coming to you when I eat you instead ahhh" Kaneki started devouring Jason which didn't take long but he suddenly felt weared so she reactivated his ghoul eye and his kagune.

**XXXX YOKAI ACADEMY HEADMASTERS OFFICE XXXX**

Sat in his office at Yokai Academy the head master Tenmei Mikogami is watching Tsukune Aono the human he chose for the next stage of his plan and started thinking his plan won't work if the human dies but then he got a brilliant idea to summon a monster that would be able to protect the boy so he stated preparing his magic but first he drew a transportation circle in the middle of the room and let his magic activate as the circle lit up in a bright red light.

"Bring me a monster that will be able to protect the human Tsukune Aono, A monster with the strength of a vampire and the speed of a werewolf" Tenmei spoke and with a bright flash there stood what he was looking for he has snow what hair, pail skin, black fingernails and toenails, he is wearing a black ripped up top with white ripped up shorts but what shocked the exorcist was the black and red tentacles coming out the bottom of his back as well as the boy having his eyes black and red (yes both of them).

"Where am I?" Kaneki asked but didnt bothered to move his head to look at the Head master.

"You are at my school Yokai Academy and I need your assistance" The exorcist said with a grin catching Kaneki's attention 'Yes he will do nicely'

"I've never heard of it but I have to leave to find my friend's before the Ghoul's of Aogiri kill them… huh" Kaneki said then got shocked when he looked at the headmaster "You can see that I'm a ghoul but you aren't scared of me" but Tenmei became shocked.

"Your a ghoul but your not mindlessly killing and I don't think I have ever seen a Ghoul like you" Tenmei spoke starting to think 'could it be possible he's apart of a new breed of Ghouls'

"Do you not watch the news or go outside Ghouls are al...Whats going on...have I become a full Ghoul?" Kaneki spoke as he looked in the mirror and saw both his eye's are ghoul eyes.

'That's it he must be from a parallel world huh I didn't think my magic was that strong at my old age' Tenmai thought then spoke "Listen boy you might want to sit down while I tell you whats happened but first why dont you tell me your name"

"Ken Kaneki"

**XXXX 30 MINS LATER XXX**

Kaneki is sat in the headmasters office staring at him with a serious face as he couldn't believe what Tenmei was telling him, that he was in a world where monsters and humans live together with out the humans knowing also ghouls are mindless killing machines created as a vessel by vampires to create new born vampires and the place he is in now is a school to teach monster to coexist with humans but if a human is spotted on campus they have to kill him, this caused Kaneki to click his index finger as the head master continued.

"I ill be bringing a human here to test if my school is actually making progress, none of the students or staff will know about him being here" Tenmei told the Ghoul as he could see him putting two and two together "So I summoned you here to protect the boy, his name is Tsukune Aono, you will become a student here and you will be in all his classes"

"I would help you but if you cant tell I am unstable I would easily kill someone if they where to rub me the wrong way" Kaneki told his clicking his finger again with a snap sound.

"Yes and that amazing demonic aura seeping out of you in waves would put the student and the teacher off hmm what to do, what to do..." Tenmei said begin to think of a solution till a smile crept onto his face and he opened his draw pulling out a necklace with a rosary attached "This will seal your demonic power because I bet you dont know how to control or its so powerful that you cant like the vampires but it also has a side effect, it will bring out your more... how should I put it, happy side weather you will still be your self or it creates a new personality and you are dormant in the Rosary till it comes off"

Kaneki looked at the rosary necklace not saying a thing but is deep in thought thinking about what to do, if he puts it on he could be like how he was before Algiri came and kidnapped him and have a fresh start or he would become someone else, he clicked his finger coming to a decision.

"Fine"

"Oh so you have decided"

"Yes I'll help you" Kaneki to the Rosary necklace and put it on falling asleep almost instantly 'I guess it time for me to sleep'

He headmaster's smirk didn't leave as he watched Kaneki's hair turn black, his nails went from black to there normal colour, as Kaneki opened his eyes they weren't the usual black and red one with the red veins coming down his face they had turned to two grey ones, he stood up stretching like someone would if they had just woke up from a long nights sleep and yearned and looked around then his eyes set on the headmaster with a smile.

"Well you seem to look more suited from school Kaneki" Tenmei said with a smirk.

"I'm not Kaneki, I'm Haise Sasaki I share his body but that's it I don't remember anything" Haise told him.

"Ahh the side effect was a split personality with memory loss, well the Haise welcome to Yokai academy" Tenmei told him as Haise smiled.

**XXXX FOUR MONTHS LATER AT THE BUS STOP XXX**

Haise is stood wearing the school uniform while being at the bus stop waiting for the human known as Tsukune to arrive, he looked to see if he could see the bus with luck he could see the bus exit the tunnel and drive up and stop just in front of him. The young brown haired human came walking out wearing the school uniform.

"Hi your Tsukune right, I'm Haise Sasaki its nice to meet you, I'm a first year like you so I hope we can be friends" Haise said with a smile as Tsukune looked puzzled.

"Um hi how do you know my name? and is that the school over there" Tsukune asked pointing to the building in the background 'Wow its like a different world intirly here its a bit scary'

"Yes it is and Oh my parent are friends with the headmaster and he past on a message to them to... tell me that to come and meet you when you got off because... because your the only one from your middle school who came here ehehe" Haise said trying his best to lie as the bus drove off.

"That makes sense I guess" Tsukune said looking at Haise who just kept a smiles on his with a sweat drop.

"Well we best get going then Tsukune" Haise said as he started to walk toward the school leaving Tsukune to take in his surroundings.

"Hey! wait up Haise" Tsukune said as he jogged to catch up to the Ghoul.

As the two walked through the dead forest Haise happily walk through but Tsukune was beginning to become uneasy with each step seemed to echo for him as he looked around and all he could see was dead trees with crows and bats on the branches, tombstones littered around but when he looked at Haise he could see how calm the ghoul was and though how he could be so calm but Tsukune noticed a girl with pink hair on a bike come flying towards Haise with out the Ghoul knowing.

"Hey Haise! Look out!" Tsukune shouted to his new friend who looked to his side only to get face planted by a bike wheel and sent tumbling with said girl, Tsukune came running over to his new friend to make sure he wasn't hurt "Haise are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Haise said sitting up rubbing his head the looked at the girl next to him with concern "Hey there, you aren't hurt are you"

"Uhh I'm sorry I just suddenly got all dizzy" The girl said brushing her hair back and a blush appeared on Haise's face, sho notices the scratch on Haise's head that dripped a little bit of blood out "Oh your bleeding" when she got close with her tissue she saw that his wound sucked the blood back in and closed up but not with out her getting a whiff of his blood "Oh no I cant control it... I'm really sorry but your smell so good and I'm a vampire"

Before Haise or Tsukune could process what she just said she had already dug her fangs into the Ghouls neck and she couldn't believe the taste, it was so good it felt like it was intoxicating to her but at the same time the Ghoul and the vampires eyes shot open wide, Haise could see a white haired girl with red vampire eyes and a smirk revealing her fangs where as the vampire girl could see a white haired Kaneki sat on the chair he was torched on with glowing red eyes and a smirk on his face, after getting one last taste in she pulled away collecting her thoughts and snapping back to reality and the same when for Haise but in the background Tsukune was freaking out he couldn't beleive what he just saw.

"I'm sorry I didnt mean too" The girl quickly apologised pulling back with a blush on her face.

"Ehehehe no worries no harm done" Haise protested while waving his hand with an awkward smirk.

"SHE BIT YOU WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO HARM DONE" Tsukune shouted chebi anime style (couldn't resist)

When Tsukune looked at where she bit him there wasn't any sign's of a bite mark at all then he saw that the girl noticed too, he then watch the ghoul get up and help the girl up as well as picking up her things for her then passing them too her.

"There you go, there is no reason to feel down about this situation if we are both fine" Haise told her.

"Ok then, are two going to Yokai Academy too?" The girl asked as she looked at the two male student.

"Yeah its our first year here" Tsukune spoke up still a bit uneasy about the situation that just occurred.

"Thats great is mine too and I have to ask, what do you two think about vampire" The girl asked a bit uneasy by the topic which Haise noticed.

"Hmm Well your the first vampire I've met so I guess I'm fine with them because you seem really nice" Haise told her with a smile.

"I guess the same as what Haise said" Tsukune told her 'This hast to be a joke right, she cant be serious'

"THANK YOU!" She leapt at the two teens giving them a hug then jumping back "Well if that's the case why don't we all be friends What do you think"

"Fine by me, Tsukune?" Haise relied then looked at his human friend.

"Yeah I guess that's fine" Tsukune answer looking away slightly.

"Thats great I was nervous because I didn't have any friends here yet oh yeah my names Moka Akashiya by the way what are you guys called" Moka told then then asked them with an innocent smile.

"I'm Haise Sasaki, its nice to meet you Moka"

"I'm Tsukune Aono and same here"

**XXXX IN CLASS XXXX**

"Well good morning students and if your new here welcome to Yokai Academy, I'm your home room teacher Miss Shizuka Nekonome" Miss Nekonome said happily.

Sat there listening to Miss Nekonome talk about the school which he heard about when he first arvived to this world thanks to the headmaster while Tsukune was day dreaming about how nice and cute the teacher is.

"Well I'm sure everyone already knows this face but i say it anyways, Yokai Academy is a very special school made only for Monsters" Miss Nekonome continued happily.

'Sure, sure monsters...' Tsukunes happy thoughts and his facial expressions turned to that of horror as lightning struck down.

"Currently the world is well under the control of humans, so in order for monsters like you and I to survive class, the only option it to learn to co exist with them" Miss Nekonome said as Tsukune started to raise his hand but then he saw Haise look at him with a serious face shaking his head 'No', this caused Tsukune to put his hand down.

"That brings us onto our first rule, except is special circumstances you are all suppose to stay in human form on campus you got that" Miss Nekonome said as Tsukune started to worry "Rule number two, never ever tell anyone you monster form to another student I'm sure you can see why, everyone will follow these rules right"

"Huh, bunch of boring rules" the comment caused Haise to look at him from the corner of his eye knowing from first glance hes going to be trouble.

"And you are..." Miss Nekonome said as she looked at her clip board "ah Saizou Komiya"

"If we do find a human why not just eat it that's what I would do anyways" Saizou said as Haise got angry still staring at him.

"Well now there is no chance of that happening because all the students and teachers here are monsters So no exceptions got it" Miss Nekonome said as her tail shot out "You see this school is protected by a magic barrier but if a human did get through they would be killed immediately" This caused Tsukune to drop his book on the flour as Saizou stared at him.

"Say What you want but I've been smelling a human this hole time" Saizou said as he caught Haise staring at with a serious face this cause him to smile but the door suddenly opened and our pink haired Vampire friend from before came walking in.

"Hi sorry I'm late" Moka said as she bowed to Miss Nekonome.

"That's alright why don't you introduce yourself" Miss Nekonome said as Moka walked to the front of the class.

"Hi I'm Moka Akashiya" Moka said happily as people stared whispering about her saying how cute she is or that they are falling in love with her, this made the Ghoul look at her with a surprised face then Moka noticed Haise "Huh? ahh... HAISE ITS YOU! I'm so glad were in the same class" Moka Jumped on the young Ghoul surprising him even more while shocking everyone then she noticed Tsukune behind him " Hi Tsukune so were all class mates"

**XXXX AFTER CLASS XXXX**

We see Haise walking down the corridor with Moka clinging to his arm with a happy smile while Tsukune is walking next to them but the Ghoul's eye twitched a bit not liking all the stairs he is getting because most of them are death stares, Tsukune was just trying to keep low thinking on what hes going to do, the trio made there way outside where they found a vending machine, Moka got a tomato juice, Haise got a soda and Tsukune got chocolate Milk, they walked over to a bench so they could sit down, Haise was leaning on the pillar while Tsukune and Moka sat down.

"This is fun huh" Moka said as Haise nodded with a little chuckle while Tsukune just blushed and looked away.

"Hey there sexy, you said your name was Moka Akashiya right" Saizou said as he was about to grab Tsukune but Haise walked over and stood next to Tsukune and grabbed Saizou's wrist stopping him, this shocked Moka, Saizou, Tsukune and any student that was near by.

"What the? Why you little..." Saizou couldn't finish Moka grabbed Haise and Tsukune with him on the left heading toward the roof Saizou's long tongue rapped around Moka's tomato juice and pulled it to his mouth crushing it.

**XXXX ON THE ROOF XXXX**

"Wow that was scary huh are you two ok after that" Moka asked them.

"Yeah I'm ok" Tsukune said looking out into the distance.

"Yeah it was a was no problem but remember this both of you, if your ever in trouble just shout my name for help and I'll come too you two as fast as I can ok" The Ghoul said to both off them giving them a smile, this cause them to smile more.

"So what kind of Monster are you guys anyways wait we aren't supposed to tell anyone are we just forget about it" Moka said with that happy can do attitude.

"But you already told us your monster form, it's only fair that we tell you ours" Tsukune said as the Ghoul looked at his human friend like he was crazy to say that.

"Yeah but when I told you guys I didn't know that was a rule here" Moka said trying to wave it off but Haise got curious.

"You know Moka you don't look like a vampire" Haise said walking next to Tsukune.

"Not right now but look..." Moka said moving her shirt a little bit so the rosary around her neck would be easier to see but that also mean her breasts were showing more.

"Look at what I can't look there" Tsukune said with a blush as Haise smacked the back of his head.

"She means the rosary around her neck Tsukune" the young Ghoul said getting an 'oh' from Tsukune.

"Yes look at the rosary on my chest, if it were to come off I would change into my true form a powerful and terrifying Vampire" Moka said calmly as Haise and Tsukune look at the rosary.

"Huh makes sense but Moka is just Moka even if you change" Haise said 'I know what going through her head, I guess my true form is Kaneki… my Ghoul side yet… that's all I remember is who I really am but I don't have any memory of my past' Haise was brought out of his train of thought by getting a hug from Moka.

"Oh I knew you would understand Haise, you and Tsukune are my first friends here and Haise I feel like I should tell you that your my first in another way too" Moka said keeping her arms wrapped around his neck "till now all I've ever had was tomato juice and transfusion bags I've never sucked anyone's blood before yours, it tasted nothing short of divine, I will never forget it" while all this was going on Tsukune walked off.

'Wow that was wired, huh wheres Tsukune' Haise thought as he looked around 'If he's going back to the bus stop I bets get there first to stop him' The ghoul said said as he walked to the edge of the roof "Sorry Moka I've gotta go fined Tsukune"

Haise Jumped of the roof to Moka horror but felt better when she saw him parkour down with ease once he landed on the ground he began running towards the bust stop, he got as fast as he could with his powers sealed away but still faster than the trained runners. Moka started thinking what kind of monster Haise could be as she began to search for Tsukune.

**XXXX WITH HAISE XXXX**

Haise ran as fast as he could till he reached the bus stop seeing that Tsukune isn't here, he decided to sniff around to check for his sent and it was only faint from a couple of hours ago then he decided to check the scheduled realising that the bus only comes once a month, he looked around and didn't see or hear Tsukune coming, thinking of the possibility that could happen Tsukune ever got lost or he ran past him on accident when all of a sudden the young Ghoul heard Moka scream.

"HELP HAISE" Moka scream in terror.

"That's Moka, I have to hurry" Haise said and started running towards Moka.

Once he got there he saw Saizou in his Orc form, Haise jumped off the hill and landed a few feet away from Moka, Moka who was happy to see Haise but the Ghoul was shocked at what he saw, Moka was covered in salivour and flung at a tree, Tsukune was barely conscious on the ground but suddenly Haise was in a room with a checker tile flour and behind him sat a white haired Kaneki in a black ripped up top and white shorts with no shoes on and cuffs on both his wrists and ankles, Haise didn't dare turn around and look at his true form.

"You have to do something and fast or he's going to kill Tsukune and rape Moka, You can't keep anyone safe can you?" Kaneki said as he stood up and walked over to Haise "Turn around Haise, **look at me**, Dont turn your back on a friend... you know that you need me" Kaneki got behind Haise putting his hands on Haise's shoulders "**Do it**, Let me out i'll save them, Come on **come on come on come on**"

"I don't need you!" Haise told him

Haise charged at Saizou jumping and kicking the orc on the back of his head pushing him forwards a few step only for the orc to grab Haise smacking him on the flour a few times making the Ghoul cough up blood while this was happening Moka began to scream, Haise got flung past Moka causing his necklace rosary to come off but Haise knocked off Moka's rosary as he flew past this coused the orc to laugh in victory but it was soon stopped when he felt the waves of demonic energy emitting of both Moka and Haise.

"Whats going on, H-how could t-they both b-b-be so powerful" Saizou said has he save both Haise's and Moka's hair start turning white, moka's transformation was a lot quicker than haises but with haise all he could see was Kaneki standing over him.

'Haise... **HAISE**" Kaneki shot open his eyes humped up to his feel as he walked over and he got to Moka his hair finishe turning white that was covering his eyes.

"**There is no reason you should fight now I'm finishing this**" Inner Moka said with pride but Kaneki didn't stop which annoyed the Vampress.

"**Stand down**" Kaneki replied not bothing to look at her.

"**What did you say to me**" Moka replied getting ready to kick him.

"**You heard the order follow it**"

"**What makes you thing that you are going to beet him**" Moka asked him but he just laughed.

"**Trust me your much better off not knowing anything about...**" Kaneki looked up revealing both his black and red Ghoul eye's with red vanes coming down his face and the look on his face was that of a psychopath with his wide grin "**ME**"

Kaneki clicked his index finger with a snap sound making his four rinkaku's appear out of his back and became sharp painted at Saizou cousing the orc to sep back in fear but with a burst of rage he charged at Kaneki only for the ghoul to appear in front of him ramming his fist up the Orcs stomach sending him flying in the air then his top left Rinkaku stabbed through the Orcs left shoulder coursing him to scream in pain.

"**NOW IT'S PAY BACK TIME**" The cracked Ghoul said with a wide smirk catching both the vampire and the barely conscious human off guard.

Tsukune couldn't believe the way Haise was acting it was completely different from what he was before where as Moka was trying to work out what monster Kaneki is bet they watched Kaneki slightly closed his left as the other three rinkaku's stabbed through the orcs other shoulder and both his legs then he slammed him into the ground.

"**W-what the h-ell a-are** **you**" Saizou asked right before he passed out.

"**I am a ... GHOUL**"

**END CHAPTER 1**


End file.
